


Luke Blurbs

by hsmuffintop (elizabethwcu)



Series: Tumblr Blurbs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/hsmuffintop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr made my masterlist Not Work At All so I'm putting all my blurbs into chaptered works on here so people can read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He gets off by watching himself

but imagine Luke getting into a hotel room in some city and seeing that there’s a floor to ceiling mirror across from the bed and he gets super excited because he’s always wanted to jack off in front of a mirror but never could at home or on the tour bus and now’s his chance so after he takes a shower later that night he stands in front of the mirror and watches himself touching himself all over and teasing himself and he just can’t take it anymore and finally touches his dick and comes so hard and so fast and if some of it gets on the mirror then oh well he’ll clean it in the morning but from then on he requests a mirror in his hotel room just for that and if one of the guys walks in on him doing it one night and joins him then the more the merrier


	2. He's the tutor for your Biology lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this is going but I thought of it while I was in bio lab one day and trying my hardest not to kill two of my group members so I apologize if it sucks and makes no sense

but imagine you’re sitting in a science lab and your instructor is late and everyone is about to get up and leave because there’s an unwritten rule that if the professor doesn’t show up fifteen minutes after class time then you can leave but then a tall blonde guy walks in and he’s like “sorry I’m late I got lost is this the biology lab?” and someone goes “excuse me but who are you” and he’s like “I’m Dr. Hemmings I’m your sub for today” and you’re like “aren’t you a little young to be a doctor?” and he looks at you and you blush because damn he’s hot and he’s like “maybe you could come to my office later and we can talk about it”


	3. You're stressed about school and exams

You’re tired. So tired. And it’s only Wednesday. You’ve got classes tomorrow and Friday, and a test tomorrow, and two tests on Monday, and a party Friday night, and plans for the weekend. There’s so much to do and you’re super stressed out and you just want to sleep but you don’t have the time between all of your assignments and studying. But you have Luke.

Luke, who sees how tired you are and knows how grumpy you get when you’re stressed, and knows to stay out of the way and leave you alone while you do your work. Luke, who is always there to hold you when you finally make it to bed at the end of the day, who holds you when you cry out of frustration because it feels like you’re doing so much work and getting nothing done. Luke, who is always willing to make you a cup of tea or a snack or read over your papers to see if they sound right and tell you what to fix if necessary.

Luke, who can tell that you’re so tired tonight, and comes up behind you where you’re sitting at your desk and places his hands on your shoulders, massaging away your stress.

“Y/N, I think you should stop for tonight. You look so tired, and I’m pretty sure you’ve almost fallen asleep on your textbook three times in the past fifteen minutes.” You make an uncomfortable sound as his fingers press down on a knot he found right between your shoulder blades, then sigh as he works it out.

“I’ll give you a full back massage if you stop studying and get some rest,” he says in his little singsong voice that he knows will always get him his way. A back massage is good enough incentive for you; you’ve always carried your stress in your back.

You mark the page you were on in your textbook so that you can pick up your studying in the morning, then get up and lay on your stomach on your bed. Luke gets on the bed, too, and straddles your hips, almost sitting on your butt. If you weren’t so tired, you would consider asking him if you could try having sex like this. But you  _are_ tired, and Luke’s fingers are rubbing your back in all the right places, getting all the knots out of your muscles quickly, and you’re asleep within minutes.


	4. He takes care of his sick girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I request a blurb where Luke takes care of his sick girlfriend? x

Luke wakes up to the sound of his girl groaning in the bathroom. He gets up and goes to check on her, almost laughing at how sad she looks sitting on the floor but knowing that would make her feel worse.

“What’s wrong, princess?” he asks, feeling her forehead to see if she has a fever, then kissing where his hand just was.

“Everything hurts. My throat is scratchy and my nose is stuffy and I think I just threw up the last ten years of my life.”

Luke chuckles a little, knowing she was trying to make a joke, but still feeling bad that his girl feels bad.

“I’m sorry. What do you want me to do?”

“Take care of me?” she asks in the most pitiful voice, and Luke can’t say no. He helps her up off the floor and half carries her back into their room, placing her on the bed.

“Do you want to stay in here or do you want to lay on the couch?”

“Couch.”

“Do you want to change your clothes or stay in your pajamas?”

She thinks about it for a second. “I want to change because these smell but that’s a lot of work. Will you help me?”

“Of course.” Luke helps her stand up and undress, picking out the clothes that she asks for (a pair of sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts) and helps her into them. “Do you need me to help?” He asks as she stands up slowly from the bed.

“I think I’ve got it, but will you hold my hand?” Luke answers by taking her hand and walking at her pace to the living room, helping her down onto the couch and getting extra pillows and blankets to make sure that she’s as comfortable as possible. He goes into the kitchen and gets her some medicine and a big glass of water for her to take.

They sit on the couch together for a little while just watching TV, and when she says that she’s hungry, Luke makes her some soup and helps her eat it slowly so that she doesn’t spill any or get sick again.

She finishes eating and Luke puts the dishes in the sink, washing them really quick so that she doesn’t have to do it later. When he walks back into the living room, he sees his girl asleep on the couch, snoring softly. He thinks about laying down with her but he doesn’t want to risk waking her up, so he sits in one of the other chairs in the room, letting her rest and thinking that if he has to do this every day for the rest of his life, that might not be so bad.


	5. A hot makeout-session-turned-sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchyaustralia asked: a hot makeout-session-turned-sex with Luke
> 
> Elizabeth asked for one thing for each of the boys and I answered them all in one post, and this is Luke's part :)

You had been really happy when Luke had suggested you have a movie day together, just you and him, with none of the other boys to disturb you. It had been a while since you and him had had some time to yourselves to just spend together, and this was perfect. You got to the house and got settled on the couch together after Luke put in the first movie. You’re lying on top of him, your head resting on his chest, one of his arms across your waist and the other behind his head. You’re trying to pay attention to the movie but it’s really hard with the way that Luke is running his fingers up and down your back, making you sigh and moan when he unconsciously presses his fingers into the knots that never go away because of your terrible posture.

You look up at him, though, when his fingers stop moving, because he was pressing on one particularly stubborn knot that you think he was really close to getting out. “Why’d you stop?”

He sighs and rubs a flat palm up and down your back before saying, “You were making these really hot noises and I was probably gonna come in my pants if I kept going.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that I was making noises at all. It just felt really good…stop that,” you say because he’d started playing with his lip ring and it was driving you insane. “You know what that does to me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was doing it,” he says, mocking you.

“Now is not the time to be a dick, Lucas.”

“Oh, really? Why is that?”

“Because I’m gonna finish what I started. Now kiss me.” He does and you move your legs from where they were tangled with his to straddle his hips, maybe pressing your hips down more than necessary for just kissing on the couch.

“Babe,” he says between kisses, “babe! You’re gonna make me come before I even get to do anything to you.”

“Maybe that’s what I’m trying to do,” you say, leaning down and taking his lip ring in your teeth, pulling on it, then moving down to kiss on his neck, quickly finding the spot that makes him make the most beautiful noises. You also start grinding your hips down against his with purpose now, trying to make him come in his pants because you never have before and you think it would be really hot,

“Baaabe,” he groans out after you lick the love bite you left on his neck, going back up to kiss him on the lips some more before moving up to speak right into his ear.

“Are you gonna be a good boy and come for me, Luke?” you ask, and that does it, Luke grabbing onto your hips hard, probably leaving marks as he thrusts his hips up, riding out his orgasm and flopping back down on the couch, pulling you down with him.

You lay there for a minute while Luke catches his breath, then sit up when you feel him start to move underneath you.

“You’re not gonna get away with that,” Luke says, smirking and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you up with him when he stands, carrying you into his bedroom to “make you pay for that.”


	6. Telling him you don't want kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do a muke blurb on how they'd react to you saying you don't want kids?

It would be one of those days where Luke is just happy about everything that he brings up the subject of kids. You’d be lying on the couch together, watching one of those house buying shows that he will never admit to anyone that he loves to watch. The family on the episode you’re watching has five kids, and he starts going on and on about how he wants to have lots of kids because he can’t imagine how lonely it would have been growing up without his brothers, and that’s where you stop him. “Luke, we need to talk,” you say, and he gets this concerned look on his face like he does every time you say that. He asks what’s wrong and you tell him that you don’t want that many kids, that you’re not even sure that you want any at all. You say that you understand that he wants a lot of kids and you’ll understand if he wants to break up with you or whatever because you don’t want to crush his dreams, but he stops you with a kiss. “Babe, I want you. I don’t care if you want fifteen kids or none at all. I’ll be happy no matter what as long as I have you, okay?” You nod and he kisses you again, going back to watching the house buying show and making fun of the people every time they say they don’t like things that can be easily changed, like wall color.


	7. Taking your kid to get shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do a cake blurb where you guys bring in your kid to get their shots and how they'd react to their kid getting them and all that?

You couldn’t stop watching Luke and your daughter playing together on the floor of the waiting room of the doctor’s office. You were there for your daughter to get the shots that she needed to start school in a couple of weeks. You were having a hard time adjusting to the fact that you weren’t going to get to spend lazy days with her or take her to the grocery store with you anymore, and you can’t even begin to imagine how much Luke is going to miss her. He loves her so much, but you think that he will end up adjusting to her being gone during the days quicker than you will. The doctor calls her name and you and Luke walk back with her, and even though she insists that she can go by herself, she still reaches for Luke’s hand when she looks around and sees lots of people she doesn’t know. You all get into the room and wait for the doctor to come in, which she does a few minutes later. Everything goes fine and she doesn’t even cry when she gets her shots (which, you tell yourself, is definitely because her dad is holding her hand and not because she’s growing up), but you think Luke might from the look on his face. Luke has always been a little bit scared of needles and he could never quite stop himself from cringing when he watched your daughter get shots or his bandmates get tattoos. On the way out of the doctor’s office, Luke puts your daughter up on his shoulders and tells her over and over that she was so brave and that he would have cried if he’d had to get shots. She assures him that the next time he has to get shots, she’ll go with him and hold his hand like he did for her so it won’t hurt as much.


	8. Your ex follows you to class so you kiss Luke as a distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Walking to ur advanced chem class on campus and seeing ur overprotective ex so u pull the closest guy, luke, and start making out with him!!!

You’re walking to your chemistry class across campus and minding your own business when you hear someone call your name from a few feet away. You turn around to try and see who it is, but you quickly see your ex walking toward you and you really don’t want to talk. You’ve said all you can say and you just want to never have to communicate with each other ever again. You also may have said that you’re seeing someone new, someone who will treat you better and let you have a life outside of your relationship, which was kind of a lie. You’re close to the tables outside of the cafeteria, so you walk over and sit down at the closest one, already thinking up a story about how you’re meeting a friend for lunch when you hear a voice next to you say, “Um…hi?”

You look at the person next to you and see that it’s a boy, a _very cute boy_ , and you start to apologize but you see your ex coming around the corner, so you say very quickly, “I’m sorry but my ex is following me and could you just go with this for a second?” grabbing his hand and waiting for him to nod before pulling him closer to you and kissing him. You keep one eye open a little bit as you keep kissing this stranger to watch as your ex spots you, thinks about walking over, then slumps away in defeat, seeing that you’ve seemingly moved on. You break the kiss when you can’t see your ex anymore.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I did that. I thought it would make my ex go away and it did, so…” you trail off because the cute stranger is looking at you funny. “What?”

“I’ve only ever seen that in movies. I didn’t think it would work in real life. I’m glad it did and I’m glad I could help. My name’s Luke,” he says, shaking your hand. “Do you want to hang out later?”

You can’t help but mirror the smile on his face when you answer him. “I’d like that.”


	9. Luke on his wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like a small snippet of Luke on his wedding day!
> 
> This was also for a wedding!5sos blurb night

Luke knew that his wedding day would be a flurry of activity, but he thought that you’d be the one rushing around, getting your makeup and hair done and getting your dress on and making sure all of your bridesmaids are where they’re supposed to be, and that he’d get to at least sit down for a little while, but he ended up being busier than you. Only one of his best men was on time (Calum) because the other two were held up with getting their son and daughter ready to be your ring bearer and flower girl (Michael and Ashton, respectively). After everyone gets there, there’s a little panic when Michael thought he’d lost the rings, but his wife had them the whole time, waiting until the very last second to put them on the little pillow for her and Michael’s son to carry down the aisle, just in case. The second that Luke has some time to take a breath, it’s taken away immediately from the sight of you in your wedding dress. The morning started kind of hectic, but he’d go through anything if it meant seeing you looking that beautiful at the end of it.


	10. dad!Luke teaching his son guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchyaustralia asked: daddy luke teaching his little one guitar
> 
> Elizabeth asked for one thing for each of the boys and I answered them all in one post, and this is Luke's part :)

“Okay, buddy. Hold the neck of the guitar with your right hand…it doesn’t matter where your fingers go yet. Now take your pick in your left hand and hold it between your thumb and your first finger. That’s perfect!” Luke had made the executive decision to teach little Bubba how to play the guitar a few days ago, and he’s having such a hard time getting everything across to your 7 year old, but he’s really trying. He wants Bubba to be able to play as good as he did by the time he’s fifteen, and maybe he can start his own band, just like Luke did. The biggest problem is that your son decided to be left-handed. Luke thought it wouldn’t be that big of a problem, that he could just flip the hand placements around, but that isn’t the case. Everything is backwards and upside down and Luke has been getting very frustrated trying to teach Bubba; more at himself than Bubba, of course. Bubba is trying just as hard to learn from his dad as Luke is to teach him, maybe even harder if that’s possible. You can already tell that Bubba wants to be just like Luke when he gets older, and as you hear a strum and two cries of victory from the living room, you think that maybe that’s not such a bad thing, because if Bubba ends up as good a person and dad as Luke is, he’s gonna make some girl (or boy) very lucky one day.


	11. You meet in the bathroom at a party

You’d come to this party with your friends and you’re tired and want to go home but the last you’d seen of any of them, they were all making out with guys who they probably just met, so going home right now isn’t an option. It’s not that you’re not having fun, it’s just that the music is so loud and there’s so many people and you just need to _breathe_  for a few minutes. You’d tried going outside but there were more people out there than in the house. You’d tried all of the doors to all of the rooms, but they were all occupied, some by people doing very strange things. You turn the last doorknob that you haven’t tried in the house and find an empty bathroom. You close the door behind you and sigh in relief as you sink down the wall adjacent to the door, bringing your knees up to your chest. You’re not alone in there for two minutes before the door opens again, and in walks the tall skinny blonde boy that you think is in one of your classes but you can’t be sure. You hope that he’s not in there to actually use the bathroom as you stay quiet, watching as he closes the door just as you had, but he slides down the door and sighs, just as you had, closing his eyes. You think that you should probably make your presence known, so you clear your throat and watch as he startles, wide blue eyes landing on you. He scrambles to get up when he sees you, saying “I’m sorry, I didn’t know someone was already in here. I was trying to find somewhere to be by myself for a little while but I didn’t know you were in here. I’m sorry, I’ll leave.” He places his hand on the handle of the door, but before he turns it, you speak. “No, it’s fine. I came in here for the same reason. It’s so loud in there, and there’s so many people. I just wanted to sit somewhere and breathe for a little bit before trying to detach my friends from the boys they’re with and asking to go home.” The boy nods as you speak, agreeing with everything you say. “Me, too, except I’ve got to detach my friends from the girls they’re with.” He chuckles. “Wouldn’t it be funny if your friends were making out with my friends?” You laugh, too. “Yeah, that would be funny. What’s your name?” you ask, and he smiles a smile so big and beautiful that it reaches his eyes and lights up his whole face. “I’m Luke,” he says.


	12. He falls in love with an art major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh-lucas asked: Could you do a AU blurb where luke falls in love with the art major in college please? I have blonde hair and freckles:))

It was then that Luke realized he was in love. Not when you first met, literally running into each other in the front hallway of the art building, when he thought you were the most beautiful person he’d seen all day, especially with your freckles. He always thought freckles were cute. Not when you ended up being the last two people in the studio every night one week because you both had projects to do, talking each other through it when you both wanted to give up, because neither of you wanted to see the other fail. Not even when you’d run into the studio late one night because you had this picture in your head that you just _had_ to get down on paper before you forgot it and he was there, watching as you frantically sketched something that ended up looking a lot like him. No, it wasn’t any of those times, but it was when he’d _finally_ got up the nerve to ask you out, and you’d said yes, and you’re standing under the tiny awning of the local diner as it pours down rain around you, and you both end up getting soaked anyway because of the wind. You’re standing so close together, and you look up at Luke and smile because even though you’re soaking wet, you’re with him, and he looks down at you and smiles, too, because he feels the exact same way.


	13. He decides to step up and help you raise your kid after the father leaves you

You and Luke had been best friends all through college; through every single ex-girlfriend and boyfriend, through your graduations, through him getting engaged and then left at the altar, through you meeting your most recent boyfriend, through your getting pregnant, and now this.

This being your boyfriend leaving you for someone else, even though you’re six months pregnant with his kid.

“ _His_ kid, Luke! I didn’t even _want_ to get pregnant but he convinced me to, because he wanted to settle down, start a family, which was all _bullshit_ because apparently he’s been fucking this _bimbo_ behind my back _since I got pregnant_! How shitty is that? How sh-” You stop in the middle of your sentence as your kid kicks you right in the ribs.

“Are you okay?” Luke asks, quickly standing up from his place on his couch and placing a hand on your lower back, rubbing gently.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m…I’m good. The little shit just kicked me in the ribs. It knocks the breath right out of me every time he does that.”

Luke stops rubbing. “He?”

You make a wiggly hand gesture and say something along the lines of “ehhh.” “I switch between he and she. I don’t know the sex yet because _he_ didn’t want to know.” You snarl when you say “he,” not wanting to say your now-ex’s name because you’re still mad about it and probably will be for a long time.

“Oh,” Luke says, standing up straight and hovering somewhere around the TV.

“What?” you ask, because Luke is acting really strange.

“Well,” he starts, and you can tell that he’s nervous about what he wants to say. “I was just thinking that, well, since he left, and you can’t raise this baby on your own, and you probably need some help around the house and stuff, um, I was thinking, well, that, uh, I? could do it?”

He’s so nervous and you’re so endeared, and you don’t even think about it before you’re answering him. “Yeah, I’d like that. I do need some help around the house now…maybe I could move in?”

“Maybe you could move in?” You ask the question at the same time, and you both laugh.

“Yes, Luke. I’ll move in with you. And you can help me with my kid. And my swollen ankles. And my back aches. And my weird pregnancy cravings. And my-” Luke stops you by stepping into your space and kissing you, and damn if it’s not exactly what you wanted but couldn’t admit to yourself.

“And cuddle you at night when you can’t sleep because the baby is kicking too much. And rub cocoa butter on your stomach so you don’t have stretch marks. And help you get out of the tub when you take baths, and not even take a peek if you don’t want me to.” He kisses you again, because he couldn’t help it with the look you had on your face.

“You’re being so nice about this. I knew you were my friend for a reason. And maybe we can be more than friends?” you ask, and Luke smiles.

“I’d be okay with that,” he says, before kissing you again.


	14. He gets nervous when you smile and you think he hates you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hittingonhemmo asked: OMG CAN YOU DO AN IMAGINE WHERE YOU MAKE LUKE NERVOUS LIKE WHEN YOU SMILE HE BLUSHES SO HE TURNS AWAY A LOT SO YOU THINK HE HATES YOU BUT HE DOESN'T OMG PLEASE ILY

so imagine that you’re friends with Luke and you like him as a little bit more than a friend so you’re trying to get him to like you the same way so you’re always smiling at him and trying to be friendly and telling him jokes trying to get him to laugh and stuff, but every time you look at him, he looks away, which kind of hurts your feelings because like? you thought you were friends? and you think that maybe you’re being too pushy about trying to get him to like you back so you back off for a little while, but one day he comes up to you and he’s like “you stopped telling me jokes.” and you’re like “well it’s kind of hard to be nice to someone who hates you” and you immediately regret it the second it comes out of your mouth because you didn’t mean it that way but yeah, you kind of did. so he gets all flustered like “what are you talking about, I don’t hate you at all! I actually, you know, kind of, like you?” and you’re freaking out inside like oh my GOD when did this happen? so now it’s your turn to be confused like “if you like me so much, why do you always look away when I look at you?” and he blushes and looks down at his feet and smiles and points at his face and says “that’s why. I always blush when you look at me because I like you so much and you just make me so nervous and I was so scared to say anything but then you stopped hanging out with me as much and I thought you hated me -” “NO!” you say, and he jumps because you just yelled but you’re like “that’s not it at all! I backed off because I thought I was being too intense and I thought you hated me and - I guess this is what we get for thinking, huh?” and he’s like “yeah” and you start hanging out again but now as more than friends, just like you wanted in the beginning and oh my God this got long but I have so many feelings about shy baby string bean Luke and I had to get them out


	15. You're self-conscious and nervous to be naked in front of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Imagine, Luke and you get naked for the first time together and you are super self conscious. And to make you feel better he kisses every inch of your skin occasionally whispering sweet nothings as he goes.

so imagine you and Luke have been together for a little while (six months maybe) and you haven’t gone _all the way_ yet because you’re super self-conscious about your body because you’re not like the skinny model types that the other boys go for, and Luke is just so _hot_ , and you’d been so shocked when he chose to date you out of all of your friends because he could have had any of them and it still amazes you that he picked you. anyway, he’d planned out this nice evening together for your six month anniversary, buying you the fancy dress that you’d been eyeing the last time you went to the mall, and taking you out to a fancy restaurant and somehow getting permission to go to the aquarium after hours because he knew how much you loved the creatures but hated the crowd, and doing all of this nice stuff because he wanted to make you smile as much as possible. you’d already decided in your head that tonight you were ready to have sex with him, if he wanted to, and you’d forgotten about it until you got back to your place and you both got into comfier clothes and started making out on your couch and he goes to pull your shirt off. you’d done stuff together before, but never naked, and you tense up when you feel him tugging on your shirt. so he stops and he’s like “are you okay? do you want this?” and you’re like “yeah, I want this and I’m ready to do it, but I’m super nervous about my body” and he’s like “what’s there to be nervous about?” and you just go on and on about how your stomach’s too big and your boobs sag and your thighs stick together and your arms are flabby and you’ve got stretch mark all over, and he stops you with a kiss and kisses you until you calm down then he tells you that every part of your body is beautiful because it’s yours. “your stomach is perfect,” he says, and he leans down to kiss your belly button. “your boobs are perfect,” he puts a hand on each and squeezes them a little bit. “your thighs won’t stick together with me between them,” he moves to get between them and thrusts down, and you can feel how hard he is through your jeans and his, and he keeps kissing you as he undresses you and lets you know how beautiful he thinks you are as he makes sweet love to you all night and you feel so good when you’re done that you wake up the next morning and think about it and it makes you smile so big and he says “and that’s the most beautiful thing about you, except for the face you make when you come” which makes you laugh and yeah I’m so upset right now


	16. You make love for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you write something about you & Luke truly making love for the first time but even though you've both had sex before, you're a bit insecure about how his eyes are drinking you in and looking like he's actually seeing you for the first time, all of your curves and bumps and flab and flaws?

there’s just something about tonight that feels…different. there’s not anything special happening; it’s not an anniversary or a birthday, it’s just another Friday night in with Luke, snuggled on the couch and watching movies. you haven’t done anything that you don’t usually do, but there’s something in the air and you can’t quite put your finger on it, but you like it,whatever it is. after the second movie is over, you get up to go get more snacks from the kitchen, and he follows you silently, making you jump when you feel his hands on your hips. “do you know how much I love you?” he asks, and you say yes, leaning back into his touch. it’s taken you a little bit to get used to him always touching you because you’ve never liked your body very much, but Luke says that he can love it enough for the both of you, so you let him do as he pleases. “come to bed with me,” he says, and you laugh a little because he’s taken that line straight out of a movie, but you take his hand and follow him to the bedroom. whatever that feeling was that you had earlier is stronger now, and you can almost feel whatever it is swirling around you and Luke, like magic or something. it keeps getting stronger as he undresses you, and as you undress him, both of you leaving soft kisses and touches wherever you can reach. something feels different still when Luke lays you down on the bed, kisses you for a little while before moving down your body and kissing what feels like every inch of your skin, saying at least three things he loves about each new body part he gets to. he kisses all over your inner thighs before finally getting where you want him, and he kisses and licks and sucks so tenderly and in all the right places that when you come, it makes you see stars. he moves back up your body and the slick slide of your bodies together and his cock going inside you feels so much better than it usually does. he fucks you slow and deep, never breaking eye contact, babbling on about everything he loves about you and how beautiful you are and how sexy you look when you make that face when he hits just the right spot and how good you feel around him, both of you coming at the same time and coming down together, laying in bed and cuddling and talking until you can see the first hints of sunrise coming through your window. it’s only when Luke kisses your forehead and tells you he loves you one more time that you can fall asleep, cuddled into his chest with his arms around you.


	17. He smokes weed for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Do you think you could write a blurb about college Luke smoking weed for the first time?

I think that Luke would be curious about smoking weed, because some of his friends would smoke, but he’d always say no when they’d ask him to because he didn’t feel like he was ready to do it yet. he’d know that there would be a time when he’d be mentally ready to do drugs (the mere thought of that word made him freak out), and until that time, he’d respectfully decline.

I think he’d have a hard week of classes one week, every single one of his classes having a test or a project due, and he’d want to not do anything over the weekend after it was all done except hang out with his friends, maybe drink a little, then sleep for 18 hours straight. he’d tell one of his friends (let’s say it’s Calum) that and he’d say “man, you don’t need alcohol. you need weed. come over this weekend, I can get some and we’ll get you relaxed in no time.”

so he’d go and he’d be nervous about it, but everyone there would assure him that he’d be fine; weed isn’t like alcohol where if you do too much at once you forget what you did when you wake up the next morning. someone would show him what to do, how to use a bowl, and they’d start passing it around. he’d have to have someone else light it for him his first time because every time he’d try, he’d end up burning his fingers. a few rounds go by and he starts to feel something kind of like floating, but he knows that he’s still sitting on Calum’s couch. so Calum would lean over to him and go “you feeling anything yet?” and Luke would be like “yeah, a little.” Calum would ask “do you smoke a lot? I’m high as shit and I smoke every weekend. I guess this stuff does kind of sneak up on you” and Luke would go “no, this is my first time” and Calum’s eyes would get all big and he’d go “dude. why are you not up in the clouds with me, then? you’re probably getting in your own way. just _relax_. don’t think about anything else. just feel your body, feel how floaty you are, let your eyes fall closed if they want to, just _feel it_ , man.” so Luke _feels it_ , man, and it hits him like a truck (a very small, slow-moving truck carrying pillows) but it’s the best feeling in the world. about twenty minutes later he’s got a bag of Doritos in his lap and he’s not sure how they got there but it’s the happiest moment of his life when he sees them, and when he puts one in his mouth it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. after about an hour, he gets Calum to give him a ride back to his dorm, where he sneaks through the lobby and into his room before quickly getting undressed (damn high tops take three years to get off) and falling asleep five minutes after getting into his bed, waking up the next morning feeling more rested than he had all semester.


	18. Cinderella blurb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iceicelukey (who has since deactivated) asked: Hola can u please do a Cinderella themed Luke blurb??? Ilysm ur writing is amazing

You’d always known about the handsome prince who lived in the castle a few miles away from your small house in the country. Being a prince of the people, he’d come by to visit sometimes, and you couldn’t get his beautiful face out of your mind for a few days after each time he left. One of these days when he was visiting, your stepmother being falsely kind to him and trying to make a good impression, ordering you to stay out of sight as much as possible, he would sneak away from her and find you. Your hair is a mess, you’ve got flour all over your dress, and you look awful, but the first thing the prince says to you is how beautiful you are. “I’ve been coming to your house for the past few years, and your mother and sisters have always been so kind to me, but you usually stay hidden. Why is that? Are you afraid of me?” he asks with a smile. “No, that’s not it,” you say, then explain that they’re your step-mother and sisters, and how terrible they are, hoping that he believes you.

“Well,” he says, “we’re gonna have to fix that. Someone as beautiful as you, inside and out, should never be treated that way. What do you say to coming to live with me in my castle?” At that, you smile so widely that it makes your face hurt. Prince Luke takes that as a yes and takes your hand, leading you out of the kitchen and into the room where your stepmother and sisters are sitting.

“Thank you for your hospitality, and for the tea. If you don’t mind, I’ll be leaving now, and I’m taking this beautiful girl with me.” With that, and no further explanation on his part, Luke leads you out of your house and into his carriage, to start your new life as his personal handmaiden and best friend.


	19. He wants to go to the beach but you're insecure about your body

but just think about being Luke’s girlfriend and him wanting to go to the beach because “it’s such a nice day out, babe” and you really want to go and have fun with him but the only swimsuit you have is a couple years old and you’ve gained some weight since then so you make up some excuse to not go. well Luke sees right through that and asks what’s really wrong because “you love going to the beach.” you figure it’s useless to lie so you tell him that the swimsuit in your drawer probably doesn’t fit anymore because you’ve gained “like, a hundred pounds” since the last time you wore it and Luke just stops you with a sweet kiss on your lips and says “I think you’re beautiful no matter what size you are, and I wouldn’t care if you wore long sleeves and sweats to the beach, as long as you were with me” and he kisses you again and says “but you might get really hot in sweats so just be careful.”


	20. He's a tattoo artist with few tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first and only foray into the tattoo artist!Luke trend
> 
> it's also kind of hard to read because of the lack of spacing

you were shocked to find out that Luke was a tattoo artist; he only had maybe four tattoos that you could see, and they were relatively small compared to what you’d seen on other tattoo artists, even the ones who work at the shop with Luke. “why don’t you have very many tattoos?” you ask him one day while you’re hanging out at the shop, you and him the only ones there. “all the people I’ve seen who work in tattoo shops have more ink than bare skin. why are you different?” he chuckles, looking at you with a stare that could only be described as flirtatious. “first off, you haven’t seen my legs or me shirtless, so you don’t know if I’ve got more there that you haven’t seen.” “well do you?” “yeah, but that’s not the point…” “can I see them?” Luke sighs, knowing there’s no way he’s going to win this argument. he stands up and lifts his shirt over his head, allowing you to see the large tattoo taking up one side of his chest. that piece is forgotten, though, when he turns around, showing you his back. it’s taken up by a huge pair of folded wings, broader at the top and filling out his full shoulders, tapering to points so low on his back that the tips are hidden by his jeans. when you look closer, you see that a good portion of the feathers making up the wings, a third of them if you had to guess, have names on them. “who are all the names?” you ask, and Luke smiles to himself, knowing you were going to ask. “there’s my parents, who died when I was younger, and my grandparents. they’re mostly friends, though. some of them are dead, too. overdoses, mostly, a couple of them committed suicide.” he puts his shirt back on, turns to face you, and sits back down where he was before. “Luke, that’s terrible. I never knew, you never told me, I - I’m so sorry.” Luke looks down at his hands and makes a face, knowing that you were going to say that. “it’s okay; I’ve gotten over most of them.” “I guess that’s why you never talk about your past,” you say, and he nods. “I got in a real bad place after my parents died when I was fourteen, real bad into drugs and illegal shit. I went to jail six times, but I never had to serve time because someone always bailed me out or the case got dropped. some of my boys weren’t that lucky, and a couple of ‘em are still locked up today. I’m gonna add their names next, I think. I originally got the wings as a sign of redemption; that I could overcome all the bad shit that happened to me, but then I started adding names. first my parents and grandparents, then the others in time. my wings helped me overcome, but the people on them helped lift me up higher than I could have ever imagined, got me where I am today. I’m thinkin’ about adding the boys from the shop, too, especially Mike, because he gave me a chance when no one else would. now I have this job and I’m sitting next to you and I can’t help but think that maybe you’ll have your name on there someday.”


	21. Teasing him before he goes onstage has consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: omf ok so can u do an imagine thingy where, right before they go on stage, you give Luke a hug and simultaneously rub your hips against his junk and like do a moan whimper thingy in his ear and he gets all hard and sexually frustrated cause he has to go on stage and when he gets off stage later he takes u into a closet or a room or something and just fucks the sHIT OUT OF YOU HOLY AJSJDS WHAT AM I DOING

you wait patiently after She Looks So Perfect for the boys to take their bow and throw their extra picks (or drum sticks in Ashton’s case) out to the audience, but probably not as patiently as you would on any other night. see, you’d teased the hell out of Luke before he went on stage, conveniently waiting until it was too late to go through with anything before getting on your knees in front of where he was sitting on the green room couch. you’d followed him out to the stage, stopping when you got to the wings, leaning in for your pre-show good luck kiss. this time you’d stayed close after the kiss, wrapping one arm around his neck and dipping your other hand down to squeeze him where he was hard in his jeans. you’d gotten up close to his ear and said “if you play a good show, I’ll finish what I just started,” then moaned, making him groan and almost miss his cue to run on stage. then all you had to do was wait.

you’re expecting it when Luke makes eye contact with you from the stage and makes his way over to you, grabbing your wrist and pulling you along behind him until he finds an empty room, locking the door behind him.

“I would tell you to strip, but I don’t want to wait that long,” he says, unbuttoning your jean shorts and pushing them and your underwear a little ways down your hips, letting you finish getting them off while he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, not even attempting to take them off, just pushing them and his underwear down enough to get his dick out.

“bend over. hands on the wall,” he says, and if you weren’t already wet, that would have done it. you feel as Luke dips two fingers into your wetness, spreading it around and thrusting his fingers in and out a few times, knowing that you’re already open enough for him but making sure so that he doesn’t hurt you.

“are you ready, baby?” he asks, and you nod your head, just wanting him inside you already. you feel as he rubs the head of his dick up and down your slit a few times, getting it wet with your juices before pushing in hard. “I’m gonna go hard and fast, is that okay?” you nod again, and he doesn’t take his time getting up to a fast pace, slamming his hips into you and holding on to your hips so tightly that you’re sure there’s gonna be bruises in the morning.

Luke doesn’t speak again until he tells you he’s close. “I’m close, baby. are you close? do you need me to rub your clit? I wanna come at the same time.”

you have to try really hard to get actual words to come out of your mouth. “no, babe. I’ve got it,” you say, taking one of your hands off of the wall and placing it between your legs, rubbing your clit in time with his thrusts. it doesn’t take too long before you feel that swooping feeling in your gut, and you start to tell Luke that you’re close now, but he speaks first.

“are you close yet, baby? I’m gonna explode if I don’t come soon.”

“yeah, babe. I’m close. go ahead, Luke. come for me,” you say, and the sound he makes almost sounds relieved. not five seconds later you hear him moaning and feel him coming inside of you, your orgasm coming immediately after his starts, the tightness around his dick making him moan even more. he waits until you come down from your orgasm to pull out, tucking himself back into his underwear and pulling his jeans up. he hands you your shorts and underwear, letting you stretch and pop your back before you step into them.

“better?” you ask, stepping up to him and giving him a kiss.

“better.” he says, then, “now you know what’ll happen if you do that before I go on stage again.”

“oh, don’t tell me that! I’ll do it every night if I get fucked like that every time!” you say, and he smiles, taking your hand and leading you out of the room, going to find everyone else before they send out a search party for you two.


	22. He comes back from tour all chiseled and hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Saying goodbye to soft squishy luke at the airport as he leaves for a tour and he returns chisled as FUCK with a six pack & the whole shibang Like he's lying on the couch shirtless in sweats with his scruff & abs chewing on his lip ring watching tv

leaving your little baby boop of a boyfriend at the airport and not seeing him for a few months and then you go back to the airport to pick him up and you almost don’t recognize him because he’s got _biceps_. like, as big as Calum’s. and you can tell that he’s more toned under his shirt just because of the way it’s hanging off his body and you’re trying not to stare but you know that your mouth is hanging open and you’re just _gawking_  at him because damn, he’s hot. and he walks up to you and wraps his arms around you and actually picks you up and swings you around and you’re about to just _explode_ because he’s never been that strong before and you’re not the smallest of the girlfriends so when he puts you down you’re shaking because you’re so excited to see him and his new bod and he’s like “babe are you okay?” and you’re like “yeah, you just got, like, super hot while you were away. not that you weren’t hot before you left! you’re just hotter, with all your muscles and, biceps and, stuff.” and he just smirks and wraps his arm around your shoulders and leads you out of the airport so you can go home and he can show you all that his new body can do.


	23. You give him a handjob in a movie theater

but just think about being in a relationship with Luke and having had the conversation about possibly trying to have sex in public because it had always excited you to think about it and he’d thought about it too and wouldn’t mind trying to do it with you if it’s something you’d want to do. so you decide to start out small, going to the movies together in the middle of the day when not a lot of other people would be there, sitting in the back row and waiting for the lights to go down and the movie to be on before doing anything. you have the armrest between your seats pushed up so you can sit super close together, your hand resting on his thigh, far enough down that anyone passing by won’t think anything of it. the movie is on for a little while before you start to move your hand up his thigh, doing it almost absentmindedly while you pay attention to what’s going on on the screen. you get your hand all the way up to his dick, squeezing it gently where it’s already getting hard under his zipper. you squeeze it a few more times, knowing he likes it when you tease him, waiting a few beats before leaning impossibly closer to him and telling him to unbutton his jeans. he does, and you slide your hand underneath the waistband and into his boxers, giving him a look when he groans at the contact. you keep absentmindedly moving your hand around in his boxers, squeezing and stroking and hoping that when he comes, he’ll do it quietly. you feel him tense up before you hear him whisper a warning, taking him up and over the edge of his orgasm with about 45 minutes left in the movie. you praise him on being good and coming quietly for you, and tell him that when you get home, he can do whatever he wants because he was so good.


	24. The first time you have sex after you have a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a husband!sos blurb night

Things had been so busy since you’d had your baby, you hadn’t noticed that you and Luke hadn’t had sex for almost a year until one night it hits you. You’d just put the baby to bed, him just recently starting to sleep through the night. It was still early in the evening, so Luke wrapped his arms around your waist outside Spencer’s room and said there was a pint of ice cream and Netflix with your names on it. He let you pick the movie, so you pick something for adults instead of the animated talking animals you’ve been watching with Spencer.

You get about halfway through the movie just fine, sitting next to Luke on the couch, a blanket draped over your laps, sharing the ice cream back and forth until it’s empty. Luke gets up to throw the carton away, then comes back to the couch. There’s a love scene in the movie, a pretty graphic one compared to most, and you can feel yourself getting warm all over. The guy on the screen is being a little rough with the girl, and you find yourself missing when Luke used to do that to you.

You must make a noise because Luke pauses the movie and looks at you. “Are you okay, babe?” he asks, and you didn’t realize how turned on you were until you try to speak.

“Yeah, it’s just…been a while. Because of the baby, you know.” That’s all it takes for Luke to turn the TV off and stand up, waiting for you to do the same. “What are you doing?” you ask, and he smirks at you, which doesn’t help your situation.

“I’m gonna make sweet, sweet love to my beautiful wife and baby mama.”

Luke takes your hand and leads you to your bedroom, kissing you sweetly before laying you down on your bed and undressing you. He undresses himself, too, before climbing on top of you and kissing you deeply and sensually.

“You know how long it’s been, babe?” he asks you, but you know exactly how long it’s been.

“Well, I was pregnant for nine months, and Spencer’s almost two months old now, so, like, eleven months.” Luke stops kissing you and pulls away, his eyes wide. “What, babe?”

“Has it really been eleven months?” You think about it for a second, then nod your head, and he keeps looking at you with that look on his face. “I’m not gonna last very long, then.”

He starts kissing you again, and you realize just how much you’ve missed being with him like this; just the two of you, taking each other in. You kiss him for a little longer, then push at his chest so you can get him on his back. He’s about to ask you what you’re doing when you start kissing his chest, down his stomach to his hips, leaving a couple faint hickies on his hip bones before taking his cock into your mouth.

“ _Fuuuuck_ , babe,” he moans, and you have to pull off to tell him to be quiet.

“I really don’t want Spencer to wake up, and I bet you don’t, either, so shush.” He starts to say something sassy back, but you put your mouth back on him and that shuts him up. He tries to stay quiet, but he hasn’t had your mouth on him in _eleven months_ , so the moans he would be making are coming out as whimpers and those are making you hotter than his moans would.

You want to keep sucking his cock for longer, but it’s been so long and you’re so hot that you might just come from having his cock in your mouth. You pull off and look up at him. “Babe, I’d love to do this for longer, but I haven’t had your cock in me in eleven months, and I need it right now.”

Luke scrambles to get a condom from the drawer in the nightstand, wanting another kid one day but not _this_ day. He puts it on and you switch places, him holding himself up with one hand and slipping the other between your legs.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so wet and I haven’t done anything yet. Do you want me to go down on you?”

“On any other night, I would, but, eleven months. Just fuck me. Please.”

Luke doesn’t hesitate after you say that, positioning himself and thrusting in all in one movement. You both moan at the same time, then remember at the same time that you don’t want to wake up your son. Luke starts thrusting and buries his face in your neck to muffle his moans, occasionally kissing and biting when something feels good, and you know there’s gonna be a huge mark there in the morning.

“Babe, you feel so good. So tight. I wouldn’t have thought you’d feel the same after Spencer, but _fuck_. You feel even better. I’ve missed being inside you.”

“I’ve missed you being inside me,” you say, groaning as he thrusts in a little harder than before. “You keep fucking me like that, I’m gonna come in no time.” He does keep fucking you like that, letting you know when he’s close.

“Come for me, baby. I wanna feel you get tight around me like you used to. Come on, come for me, Princess.” It’s the pet name that makes you come, the one Luke only uses when you’re having sex, him saying it in your ear in his husky, turned on voice. Your orgasm sets his off, him filling up the condom and moaning in your ear.

After you both come down, Luke pulls out and rolls off of you, then takes off the condom and gets up to throw it away. He gets back in the bed and pulls back the comforter, letting you wiggle under it and pulling you into his chest.

“That was so good, baby. But next time, let’s not wait eleven months.” You feel Luke chuckle and kiss the top of your head.

“Okay, baby. I promise we won’t.”


	25. Strange Love (frat boy blurb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is loosely based off Strange Love by Halsey

just think about meeting frat boy Luke at a party and instantly hitting it off, wanting to find somewhere to be alone together but only finding a bathroom and making out a little before staying up until three a.m. just talking, even though his frat brothers tell a different story involving him fucking you on the sink. a few weeks later finds you and Luke doing more than making out in the back seat of his car, fogging up the windows on the cool early autumn night. a couple months after that finds you avoiding each other whenever you’re in the same place, everyone asking what happened, some of the less polite people asking what the sex was like and if you miss it. and you want to tell them yeah, you do miss it, but that would involve you telling them about how Luke likes to give up control sometimes, moaning so loud sometimes that he would almost scream, loving how you made him weak no matter what you were doing.

he misses you, too, but he’s gonna keep that secret to himself for now.


	26. Lashton: I heard you singing backstreet boys at 3 a.m. and decided to sing along oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is from a prompts list that I can't find again
> 
> This is also posted in Ashton's blurbs

All Ashton was trying to do was finish his paper. It’s his own fault that he left it until the last minute, but he got a huge influx of course work in the last week and he had to get all that done first, _then_ he could work on his paper. It was easier than it had been in the past; he’s got an apartment now and lives by himself, so he doesn’t have roommates being loud ir not respecting his privacy or coming in at 5 in the morning while he’s trying to sleep. The solitude is nice. He gets a lot done. He can do his laundry whenever he wants, which is what he’s doing now between sessions of working on his paper. It’s good because he gets breaks, he’s doing something productive, he can stretch his legs, he can maybe talk to the cute boy who lives across the hall from him who is also completely coincidentally doing his laundry at the same time Ashton is…

Okay maybe it’s not completely coincidentally. But really, who else does their laundry at 3 in the morning? Ashton’s only doing it this late because he needs something to do to stay awake so he can finish his paper.

The timer on Ashton’s phone goes off, telling him that his load of washing needs to be switched over to the dryer. He saves his paper and gets up from his desk, grabbing his laundry basket with the next load of clothes and his detergent in it, then heads down to the laundry room.

His apartment isn’t too fancy, meaning that there aren’t washers and dryers in the rooms, but there’s a room full of them at one end of each floor. As he gets closer to the laundry room, he hears someone singing along pretty well to what he thinks might be the Backstreet Boys.

“Everybody, yeah, rock your body, yeah, everybody, rock your body right. Backstreet’s back, ALRIGHT!”

Yeah, that’s definitely the Backstreet Boys.

Ashton walks into the laundry room and sets his basket down in front of the washing machine his now clean but still wet clothes were in, intending to just switch the loads out once he got his wet clothes into the dryer. He sees his cute neighbor from across the hall sitting in the counter meant for folding laundry, who looks up when Ashton walks in. Ashton smiles at the boy, then starts moving his clothes from the washer into an open dryer, humming along to the song to himself. Then, the music stops.

Ashton looks up from where he was getting clothes to put into the washer, having already gotten everything in the dryer and set a timer for it, and the boy from across the hall is staring at him. Always smooth, Ashton stares right back.

“What?” he asks, dropping the clothes in his hands into the washer.

The boy smiles, and it lights up the whole room. He chuckles a little bit, too. “Nothing, um. You, you were just, singing along, and I thought, um…”

Oh. “Oh. I didn’t realize I was singing along. I just really like the Backstreet Boys. I guess you do, too. Um.” Ashton is always so eloquent.

“Yeah,” the boy says, turning pink, and, if the heat he feels on his face is anything to go by, Ashton is blushing a little bit, too.

“If, um. if you want me to not sing along, I can stop.”

“No! No, it’s not that. I thought you sounded nice. And I think you’re really cute, and I live across the hall from you, I don’t know if you know that, but I do, and I’ve been trying to get up the courage to talk to you, and…oh my God you think I’m weird, don’t you?” the boy asks, noticing the blank look on Ashton’s face and taking it the wrong way.

“No, I don’t think you’re crazy. Um. Do you really think I’m cute? Because I think you are, too, and I know that you live across the hall from me, and I’ve been working up the courage to talk to you, too. So, uh. I guess we’re in the same boat here, huh?” Ashton says, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck like they do on TV.

“Yeah, I guess so.” The boy hops down from where he was sitting on the counter, and walks over to Ashton and sticks his hand out. “I’m Luke.”

“Ashton,” he says, shaking Luke’s hand and thinking that he might be able to get his paper done after all. After he finishes his laundry, of course.


	27. Cake: ageplay request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What about an ageplay 5sos (cake/cashton) one where they're in their headspace in public so the 'dad' has to get them to behave but they don't and end up getting spanked?
> 
> This is also posted in Calum's blurbs

Luke woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and he’s been in a mood ever since. Calum thought he would have calmed down by the time they got to the mall, but he was wrong. Calum had already twice threatened to spank Luke is he didn’t behave, once before they left the house and once in the car, and Luke had calmed down a little bit, but he’s about to throw a fit in the middle of PacSun because Calum won’t buy him a shirt (“You’ve already got three tops just like it, Luke. I don’t know why you need another one.”) and Calum has had it.

“Luke, sweetie, you’re gonna have to listen to me or we’re gonna go home and you’re not gonna get that big cookie you wanted.” They’ve had this age play dynamic going for a while, and Luke sometimes goes into his younger headspace in public, but all that usually means is that he needs Calum to touch him more, maybe keep a gentle hand on his lower back to remind Luke that he’s safe.

But this, this has never happened before, not in public, at least. Sure, Luke has gotten cranky and thrown a fit at home before, but it’s usually not too bad and Calum fixes it shortly, asking Luke why he’s upset and acting accordingly.

Luke has never, in all the time that Calum has known him, thrown a fit like this in public. Never. There’s got to be something else bothering him because he wouldn’t be making such a huge deal about a shirt if that was all that was wrong.

Calum tries to grab Luke’s arm and pull him in for a hug, because Luke’s about to start crying, and he’s so glad that the only other person in the store is an employee at the other end, but Luke throws Calum off, and that really is the last straw.

“Luke, baby, you’re really testing me today and I don’t want to have to give you a spanking in public.”

Luke stiffens after Calum says that, then slumps in defeat. It’s obvious that he’s not going to get his way, and he’s realized that.

It’s all fine until they’re on their way out of the mall, and they leave through the food court, and Luke sees the cookie stand.

“Daddy, I’ve been good, can I please have one?” he asks Calum, low enough so only Calum hears it. Calum considers it for a second, thinking back to Luke’s almost-tantrum in PacSun and how bad it had been, but then he thinks about how good Luke had been since, and lets him have a cookie.

Luke picks one with sprinkles, something he loves probably more than he loves Calum, and starts eating it. Calum thinks that the day is going to end well, maybe they can go home and snuggle on the couch while watching a movie of Luke’s choice, until Luke drops the big chunk of cookie that he has left.

And he cries out, throws himself on the floor, and starts yelling and sobbing that he wants a new one.

Calum is trying to talk to Luke over the sound of his own wails, “Luke, baby, I’m not going to buy you another one, okay? You’re the one who dropped it, you should have paid better attention to what you were doing,” but nothing is working, and Calum is getting irritated again very quickly.

He leans down and tries to speak calmly in Luke’s ear, tries to tell him to behave or he’s going to get a spanking again, but Luke isn’t behaving, which leaves Calum no choice. Even if it is just a thing that they sometimes do, he can’t be a bad daddy and let Luke think that he can do these things in public without getting punished for it.

Calum would usually take Luke into a bathroom or somewhere more private to spank him; at least, that’s what he’s had planned in his head for if something like this ever happened. He never thought it would, but it’s good to have a plan just in case. But this is bad, it’s very, very, bad, and Calum doesn’t think that he’s going to have time to take Luke somewhere private.

So he spanks him in public. He gets down on one knee and bends Luke over his other knee, and spanks him. And he feels terrible about it. He knows they’re making a scene, and he knows they’ll never be able to come to this mall again, at least in the next few months, but it’s the only way he could get Luke to stop crying over his fucking cookie.

Luke stops crying, probably shocked that Calum actually spanked him in public, and he has a look on his face that Calum can’t read. Calum quickly gets him to stand up and they almost run out of the food court, Calum half-dragging Luke behind him as they head towards Calum’s car.

When they get in the car, and Luke is buckled in, Calum looks at him and immediately starts crying and apologizing.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I really didn’t want to do that, but you just wouldn’t listen, and I couldn’t take it anymore, and I didn’t want to make empty threats and have you think you could get away with it, and, and, I’m so sorry.” He’s sobbing now, and Luke is looking at him strangely.

“Daddy, _I’m_ sorry. I should have stopped when you warned me the first time, and I shouldn’t have thrown such a big fit. I’m sorry for making you do that. I was pushing you and it wasn’t a big deal, and I’m so sorry.”

So Calum is crying, and now Luke is crying, too, and they awkwardly hug over the gear shift, eventually stopping their crying and driving home, where they cuddle on the couch and watch a movie that Luke picks out, just like Calum had planned.


	28. Cake: stuck in a small space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roseycacti asked: cake and gemini
> 
> GEMINI: characters stuck in a small space
> 
> This is also posted in Calum's blurbs

Whoever came up with the bright idea to get Michael his own laser tag equipment for his birthday must have been insane. Like, legitimately, certifiably, _insane_.

It’s their day off and, of course, Michael had decided that everyone was going to play laser tag with him. Never mind that nobody else _wanted_  to play; he’d just handed out the guns and vests to everyone and said, essentially, every man for themselves, but to stick to the large meeting rooms of the hotel, namely the ones set up for their meals.

Which is how Luke finds himself hidden under one of the catering tables, gun discarded by his side, tweeting about how stupid laser tag is when you play with extremely competitive people who will accept no end but their own victory.

There’s a rustling of the tablecloth and Luke picks his gun up again, ready to take out whoever it is (hopefully Michael so he’ll stop terrorizing everyone), but a glance at the person’s black hair tells him that it’s Calum. He sits down with an “oof,” then looks over at Luke like Luke’s the one who imposed on _his_ hiding spot.

Calum’s face softens into a smile after a moment, then he says, “So this is where you’ve been! I’ve been looking for you for ages, mate. Michael’s gone crazy trying to win this stupid game.”

Luke nods. “He’s lost his fucking mind! Like, I knew he was competitive, but this is ridiculous.” Calum hums in agreement and they sit in comfortable silence for a little bit, tensing when they hear the door open, holding their breath until they hear it close again.

“I guess I should have asked this earlier, but it’s cool that I hide here with you, right?” Luke nods and they occupy themselves until they hear the door open one last time, Michael yelling, “I lost, fuckers, you can come out now!”


	29. Clemmings: forehead kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for anarchyaustralia from a prompts list of different kinds of kisses
> 
> This is also posted in Michael's blurbs

“Michaellllllll,” Luke calls out from his spot on the couch, still woozy from the anesthesia. He’s just had his wisdom teeth taken out and he’s a big whiny lump, but Michael still loves him.

Michael sighs and goes back into the living room for what feels like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Michael knew that Luke would be more needy than usual after the surgery, but this was pushing it.

“What, Luke?” he asks, trying not to sound as exasperated as he feels.

“I’m hungry,” Luke pouts. Well, he pouts as best as he can with his mouth half full of gauze.

Michael laughs and reaches down to pet Luke’s head. “There’s not much that you can eat, babe. You can’t have solid food for the next few days. Do you want soup?”

“I want pizza.”

“You can’t have pizza.”

“I can if you put it in the blender.”

“I’m not putting pizza in the blender again. It didn’t work last time we tried, remember?”

Luke considers that for a second, then wrinkles up his forehead and tries to pout again. “But I want pizza.”

“You can’t have pizza, babe. I put some soup on the stove and you can have that. Do you want some water?” Luke nods, and Michael walks back into the kitchen to get him a glass, adding a couple of ice cubes to make it cold but not too cold so that it hurts his teeth. Well, the ones that he has left, since he’s down four.

Michael goes back into the living room and perches next to Luke on the couch, holding the glass up to Luke’s mouth so he doesn’t drop it or spill all over himself. Luke takes a few sips and lays his head back down, then stares at Michael. Like, not even blinking. Just. Staring.

Michael is very uncomfortable. “What? Is there something on my face?”

Luke smiles and sighs, still staring at Michael. “No. You’re just pretty. You’re so pretty, Michael. I can’t believe how pretty you are. I can’t believe I get to kiss you whenever I want. And you’re so nice.” Dear God, he’s tearing up. Luke is crying over how much he loves Michael. Michael tells himself that it’s just the anesthesia. It’s kind of like what he told Calum once, drunk actions are sober thoughts, or something like that.

Maybe Luke really does love him that much.

Luke is still talking about how nice Michael is, and how good of a friend he is, and how pretty he is,  _Michael, you’re so pretty, I don’t get it, how are you so pretty?,_ and getting progressively weepier as he goes. Michael decides to stop him before he starts bawling and makes a mess.

“Thank you, Luke. You’re … all that stuff, too. I love you. Are you sleepy?” Luke nods, and Michael pushes Luke’s hair back from where it flopped down in his face. The weepiness must have tired him out, because within a minute, Luke’s breathing turns slow and even. Michael leans down and kisses him on the forehead, wishing him sweet dreams until he wakes up again.


End file.
